Dante (The God of High School)
|-|Base= |-|Powered Up= |-|Full Power= Summary Dante is the cloned son of Okhwang and a minor antagonist in The God of High School. He has many other iterations, all of whom refer to themselves as Dante and believe that they themselves are the real son of Okhwang. Dante's first appearance was during the World Competition, where he and two other Dantes entered under the guise of the Knights of Malta to try and get rid of Mori Hui's team. Powers and Abilities Tier: At least 6-C, possibly Low 6-B | At least 6-C, possibly Low 6-B, High 6-C, possibly 6-B when enraged, will eventually become Low 6-B, possibly High 6-B | Low 4-C Name: Dante Origin: The God of High School Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Mid), Energy Projection, Power Absorption, Soul Absorption (Dante can absorb souls to strengthen his power), Rage Power (Can get much stronger when enraged), Statistics Amplification (Dante's power grows over time when enraged), Healing (Dantes can heal each other's wounds), Body Control (Got up almost immediately after Alexsandors held down his carotid for a few minutes) Attack Potency: At least Island level, possibly Small Country level (Should be stronger than the likes of Mira Yoo) | At least Island level+, possibly Small Country level+ (At least three times stronger than before. Made a complete joke out of Mori Hui), Large Island level+, possibly Country level+ when enraged (Pummeled Mori Hui and destroyed a large chunk of the island they were on as a mere aftershock of his punch. Forced Mori to multiply his power by 24 to harm him), will eventually become Small Country level, possibly Large Country level (Forced Mori to multiply his power up to 48 times to beat him) | Small Star level (Could contain Okhwang's power when the latter possessed him) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Mori Hui, who could react to his own lightning bolts) | At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than before), higher when enraged (Managed to catch Mori off guard and blitz him before the latter boosted his power) | Massively FTL+ (Can intercept Mori Hui) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Island Class, possibly Small Country Class | Island Class+, possibly Small Country Class (Completely overwhelmed Mori Hui), Large Island Class+, possibly Country Class+ when enraged, will eventually become Small Country Class, possibly Large Country Class | Small Star Class Durability: At least Island level, possibly Small Country level (Put up a decent fight against Dante. Although, he lost in the end) | At least Island level+, possibly Small Country level+ (Dante cracked his hand trying to punch Dante's face), Large Island level+, possibly Country level+ when enraged (Pummeled Mori Hui and destroyed a large chunk of the island they were on as a mere aftershock of his punch. Forced Mori to multiply his power by 24 to harm him), will eventually become Small Country level, possibly Large Country level (Forced Mori to multiply his power up to 48 times to beat him) | Small Star level (Took a beating from Ungnyeo after she had regained prime strength) Stamina: High (Can keep fighting even after having most of his body ripped) Range: Melee, dozens of meters with lasers and shockwaves Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average. Dante prefers to brute force his way through a fight, but he is noted to be able to adapt to the situation as seen when he shot himself with his own laser to get Alexsandors, who was abusing his weakness of being unable to shoot behind himself. Weaknesses: Dante will eventually begin to break down and melt if he uses more power than his body is able to handle. Key: Base | Post-Power Absorption | After Absorbing Hundreds of Souls Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The God Of High School Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Clones Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Rage Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Body Control Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Characters